Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
Some wireless communication systems use Long Term Evolution (LTE) to exchange wireless data. LTE communication systems may be used to provide wireless signaling to the various wireless communication devices. Wireless access points, such as evolved NodeBs (eNodeBs), perform wireless networking tasks like device handovers, radio interference, management, and multipoint coordination. To facilitate these wireless networking tasks, the wireless access point communicates over signaling links with User Equipment (UE).
Wireless communication systems use Discontinuous Reception (DRX) methods to conserve battery power of a UE. Using DRX, the wireless communication system and the UE negotiate power saving mode settings for the UE receiver to be active and listen for transferred data from a wireless access point. When the UE receiver is not active and listening for data, it may enter a lower power mode to conserve battery. The negotiated power saving mode settings are generally determined based on the default protocol and typically include time interval parameter settings, such as an on-duration timer, a DRX inactivity timer, and a DRX retransmission timer.
Wireless communication systems also offer high power communication services to a set of UEs which allows the High Power UEs (HPUEs) to transmit a higher maximum output power than standard UEs. The increase in the maximum output power enables the HPUEs to increase the cell range resulting in higher coverage with a wireless access point. Although, high power communication services allow HPUEs to transmit at a higher power, this may result in high interference to other UEs exchanging data and signaling with the wireless access point and quickly drain the battery power of the HPUE. Unfortunately, current methods of controlling DRX parameters for HPUEs causing interference to non-HPUEs and draining HPUE batteries are neither efficient nor effective.